Hello Neighbor
by QueenOfTheVeils
Summary: Rapunzel moves into another town in hopes to forget about the past. She makes a vow not to make any enemies and not to fall in love. Jack and Elsa are her neighbors and she hopes to make them close friends, but soon feels Jack could be more than just a friend. But this will not go swimmingly with Elsa. Jelsa/Jackunzel. My first story hope you enjoy!


**I'm new to fanfiction and my writing isn't that best but that will not stop me from writing! This is my first story and I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

 **Rapunzel's POV**

Well I finally did it! I finally moved into my new home! I just want to leave my past all behind me.

The house was old and white. It wasn't nice nor was it ugly. It was a small one story house, with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and one bedroom. The outside looked dreadful, but the inside was so beautiful you couldn't imagine! The last owners renovated the walls, floor and put new lights. And it was the only house I could afford in this town on _my_ salary.

Once I finished unpacking, it was already midnight! Boy am I beat!

Tomorrow I will meet the people across the street. I only saw them a couple of times today.

Birds were signing a joyful tune, while the sun shined the brightest it ever could. I yawned and got out of bed.

"Agh!" I whined, as my feet hit the cold floor.

"Cold floor, cold floor! Cold, cold, cold!"

I went to my closet and got out my clothes I was going to wear today. I got into the bathroom. After about thirty minutes in the shower, I got out and changed into my clothes. I brushed my long and wet blonde hair.

After I finished my daily routine of the morning, I went to the kitchen and ate cereal.

Nothing special so far in this town. _Good._

I wish not to make anymore enemies. Not after last time. Not after they killed Eugene.

I was reading a book, when the doorbell rang. I put my book down and went to answer the door.

 **Jack's POV**

"I want to see who moved into Anna's old house!" Elsa, my girlfriend, said.

"Aha me too." I agreed.

The door swung open and revealed a beautiful blonde girl.

I stood frozen, remarked by her beauty. No makeup, all natural.

"Hello, neighbors!" She gleamed.

Her big green eyes glistening in the bright sun.

"Hello! My name is Elsa, and my boyfriend's here is named Jack. What's your name?" Elsa smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jack and Elsa! My name is Rapunzel."

Elsa nudged me to say something.

I coughed awkwardly, hoping neither she or Elsa noticed my starring.

"Uh, Elsa's sister used to live her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but she recently got married and moved out." Elsa said. "And I wanted to see how you fixed the place up."

"Oh! Well come right this way!" Rapunzel said, motioning us to go in.

The house wasn't really different. As Elsa and I kept walking forward, we saw a picture of Rapunzel and a guy.

"Is this your boyfriend? You guys look lovely together." Elsa complimented.

Rapunzel stood in silence. Her face got white. After a moment she shook it off.

"Uh, ex." She simply said, taking the picture and putting it into a box.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elsa apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine!"

"Well, Jack and I should get going! It's getting kinda late!"

Elsa grabbed my arm and pushed me out the door.

"But it's only 12:00 pm!" Was all I heard Rapunzel say.

I did not want to go. I wanted to get to know the blonde more.

Elsa was still going on about what happened earlier today.

"Ugh Jack, I feel like an idiot." Elsa said.

"It's okay, Els. People make mistakes."

"I just thought-I mean who keeps a picture of your ex?"

"Apparently, Rapunzel."

"Whatever. It's 10:30 pm, I'm going to bed. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

I kissed her on her forehead.

Elsa went to bed. I decided to stay awake. I couldn'tcouldn't seem to get Rapunzel off of my mind.

Before I knew it, it was midnight. I went into my bedroom and went to bed, not bothering to change into pajamas.

"Jack get up!" Elsa yelled, playfully.

"Five more minutes."

"I gave you thirty minutes, you have to go to work!"

Shit! I forgot yesterday was Sunday!

"Aw crap, Els!"

"I have your clothes picked out already."

I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and combed My hair.

"What time is it?"

"All I can say, you have fifteen minutes to get to work." Elsa smirked, while taking a sip from her coffe.

"Ugh!"

I got my stuff ready, kissed Elsa on the cheek, took a cereal bar, and went my way to work.

 **Rapunzel's POV**

It was 3:45 pm and I couldn't wait to get off work. Not that I don't like working in the bakery. I love it, but it gets tiring. Making the dough, preparing the goods, placing them in the right place, and arguing with some customers.

I was in the back making sure my cookies wouldn't get burned, when I heard the door open. I sighed and went to the counter to assist the customer.

"I'll have a dozen doughnuts." He ordered.

I recognized him! It was Jack!

"Hungry are we, Jack?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Wow Rapunzel? I didn't know you worked here..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Just started this morning, but I've been baking since I was little. Anyways, what kind of doughnuts do you want?"

"Uh surprise me?" He said, unsure.

I laughed. "Okay, Mr. Smooth."

I gave him his doughnuts.

"That'll be ten dollars."

He paid me in full.

"Uh, Rapunzel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Would you like to come over to dinner tonight?" He asked, nervously.

"Of course! What time?"

"Six o'clock." Jack smiled.

"I'll be there!"

"Great see you then!"

Jack walked out of the bakery.

I'm so excited! But why does he always act nervous around me? Could he? He couldn't. Besides he has a gorgeous girlfriend. But what if he does? Maybe he could be what I need to forget About Eugene.


End file.
